


What It Takes To Get Ratchet to Really Notice Ironhide

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Series: Ironhide and Ratchet [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironhide and Ratchet finally admit that they love each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ironhide squirmed in Optimus’ arms as the Prime carried him through the ground bridge. Ironhide watched the other bots around him from his view in Prime’s arms. He hated having to be carried like this, but he had taken the cannon shot intentionally. He would rather go offline then allow that shot to hit Optimus. So it was that Jazz was behind them carrying his dismembered leg and his cannons as Prime carried him to the medbay.

Ironhide knew without even looking up at Optimus that behind that battle mask was a frown.

"Ratchet is going to kill you again if you die on him," Optimus said. He wouldn't say anything about how the two old friends cared for each other. Ratchet would wave him off saying Hide didn't notice him and vice versa.

“Ah’ve no intentions of dying, Prime,” Ironhide said. “Just makin sure ya don't get yerself off lined.”

"I can take care of myself, Hide. Almost there. how are you feeling?" Optimus asked.

“Tah be honest: nervous, Orion,” Ironhide said.

"I should think."Optimus walked into the medbay. "I have him Ratchet."

Rarely is Ironhide afraid of anything. He's looked into the face of Megatron’s fusion cannon, and countless other enemies. But Ratchet.... he knows the medic is sworn to do no harm, but he is capable of compassion and contempt in the same look. Light gentle use of the scalpel and deadly accurate aim with a wrench.

Ratchet can put the fear of Primus into anyone with but a glance, but Ironhide knows he's safe in Ratchet’s skilled hands.

Optimus ducked his helm in case of flying wrenches as he put Ironhide down on a med berth.

Ratchet sent a wrench flying. ::Why do you have to keep doing this to me, Hide?:: he shouted over the comm, privately.

Ironhide covered his helm with his arms, wincing as the wrenches deflected off his arms and clattered to the floor.

Ratchet walked over to the med berth and picked up the wrenches.

Ironhide slowly moved his arms down uncovering his face, daring to peek up at Ratchet. “Ah was protecting Orion, if ya must know. Ah wasn’t intending the shot tah take off mah leg,” he said.

“So you claim,” Ratchet grumbled examining the leg to try and not look at Ironhide’s face. “You are one of my most frequent patients.” ‘There are other places I would rather see you than here,’ he thought to himself.

“Hazards of the job, ah guess,” Ironhide said, watching Ratchet’s hands at work. ‘Ah wish ah was good with words like Orion. Ah’m stuttering even in mah own processor,’ he thought.

Ratchet gently reconnected the wires and tubes before reattaching the leg and patting it gently trying to make it seem as if he was checking the armor for weaknesses. “Well that’s fixed...for now,” he said looking up at Ironhide’s face for now. the corner of his mouth twitching in a smile.

Ironhide reached down his side that Ratchet was fixing and rested his hand on Ratchet’s hand. At the moment he was still staring at the ceiling above his berth, wondering if he dared to look at the medic’s face.

“Though maybe I should leave the cannon off for now,” Ratchet said his fingers nervously twitching at Ironhide’s touch. “Keep you out of trouble.”

Ironhide’s helm snapped towards Ratchet, staring at him. “Yah wouldn’t! Ah need ‘em,” he exclaimed. His hand grasped down on Ratchet’s hand, pulling the medic’s hand against his leg and trapping it there.

“Oh and how is it useful?” Ratchet asked looking at Ironhide.

“Ah’m the weapons specialist, Ratchet. Y’know that. Ah need tah keep mah skills sharp. Can’t let Buckethead have the upper hand like he did. Ah need tah practice,” Ironhide said, gruffly.

“Maybe you should practice protecting yourself and Orion more,” Ratchet grumbled. “Some of us do worry about you...maybe too much.”

Ironhide studied Ratchet’s face intently, his hand crawling up from Ratchet’s hand to his elbow, as he slowly reeled the medic down to him. He didn’t say a word, just studying his friend.

Ratchet blinked looking at Ironhide’s face. 

Ironhide propped himself up on the elbow he was holding Ratchet’s hand with and with his spare hand he touched Ratchet’s cheek and pulled him down closer. Their lips hovered within inches as he studied the medic’s face, then he pressed his lips to Ratchet’s. His entire frame quivered, anticipating the medic’s wrath and for him to pull away, scolding him for such an action in his medbay - his domain.

Ratchet considered breaking the kiss, not wanting to be embarrassed here but here he was doing something he had only dreamt about for so long.

Ironhide dropped back onto his back, giving his elbows a rest from supporting his weight. He didn’t pull Ratchet down with him in the kiss, giving him the option to break the kiss if he chose to do so. Ratchet leaned down to continue the kiss, not really wanting it to end just yet.

Ironhide licked and poked his glossa at Ratchet’s lips, encouraged by the fact that Ratchet came back to continue the kiss.

Ratchet parted his lips for Ironhide, enjoying this moment and he hadn’t heard anyone laughing or teasing him. Ironhide pushed his glossa into Ratchet’s mouth, tasting the medic; he tasted like the sweetest energon. His moved his free hand behind Ratchet’s back, grabbing him by the waist and holding him close.

Ratchet closed his optics enjoying the feel of Ironhide in his mouth on his waist. He moved his hand to feel Ironhide’s cheek.

::Mebbe Ratch.... ah come in here so often as tah be close tah ya,:: Ironhide admitted, gently squeezing Ratchet’s waist, enjoying the feel of their glossae tangling.

::Really?:: Ratchet asked wiggling in Hide’s grasp.

::Yeah, Ratch,:: Ironhide answered, smiling in the kiss. The hand that he had been using to pull Ratchet down to him moved up to the back of Ratchet’s helm, caressing the smooth helm.

::Hmm, nice,:: Ratchet said opening his optics to look back at Ironhide. 

::Hatchet?:: Ironhide used the medic’s despised nickname to get his attention. ::Are we alone in here now?:: he asked.

Ratchet blinked breaking the kiss and looking around. “I ought to hit you, did the twins get you up to this?” he growled looking at the mech.

Ironhide sat up on the berth, despite knowing he was supposed to rest the injured leg. “Naw, Ratch,” he said, grunting as he pushed himself off the berth and onto his pedes. He could feel the pain in the repaired leg, but pushed it back.

“Lie back down, Hide,” Ratchet said. He knew Ironhide had to be in pain from sitting down as he walked back to push the mech down, feeling confused.

Ironhide pushed back against Ratchet’s attempt to make him lie down. He put his hands on the medic’s shoulders, gripping them lightly. Then leaning his forehelm to Ratchet’s, he looked his friend in the optics. “Hafta tell yah sumfin first, Ratch...”

“Well make it quick before I am tempted to sedate you,” Ratchet said.

“Ah love yah, Ratchet,” Ironhide whispered. “The twins ain’t put me up tah nuthin. Just needed tah find the ball bearings tah tell yah. Yah know ah’d protect yah from their pranks at any cost and they’d pay but good.” Ironhide licked his lips and waited.

Ratchet blinked and leaned down to kiss Ironhide again. ::I love you too. Now recharge. I’ll go get something for the pain.::

Ironhide grabbed Ratchet as he was pushed down onto the berth. “Ah got something for the pain right here,” Ironhide said, looking at Ratchet. “Stay with me Ratch, there’s room enough for two here.”

::I have to look up my office, first,:: Ratchet said ::I’ll be right back.:: Ironhide reluctantly let go of him. Ratchet went to lock up his office getting a vial of pain killer, just in case. Then returned to the berth. “Move over, Hide.”

Ironhide shuffled over on the berth grinning as he rolled onto his uninjured leg. Ratchet climbed into the berth. Ironhide slipped an arm over Ratchet, pulling him closer and closed his optics for recharge. Ratchet snuggled close to Ironhide, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Ironhide was snoring and muttering in his recharge the next morning. He still had an arm wrapped around Ratchet the same way they had fallen asleep together.

Ratchet smiled in his recharge and slowly woke up.

“Hrm,” Ironhide muttered, feeling Ratchet start to move.

“So it was not a dream?” Ratchet said smiling. Just then the door to the medbay opened. Ratchet groaned.

“It is about time you two showed how much you love each other,” Optimus said. “It is so hard to keep a secret sometimes.”

Ironhide opened his optics. He looked at Optimus then at Ratchet. Carefully rolling Ratchet onto his back, Ironhide kissed him.

“I was just checking to see how Ironhide was doing,” Optimus said smiling.

::As you can see he is fine, but I might keep him here or off duty for a few more cycles,:: Ratchet said as he kissed Ironhide back, licking Hide’s lips with his glossa.

::Yah could take Ratch off duty a few cycles, Orion.:: Ironhide said, slipping his glossa into the medic’s mouth.

::He can not,:: Ratchet said.

Ironhide chuckled into Ratchet’s mouth. ::C’mon Ratch, a few cycles off tah relax and recharge. Let Aid ‘n Flutter take care ah things.::

::I...I don’t know,:: Ratchet said. He was not sure about leaving Flutter and First Aid to run the medbay.

::Y’aint gonna be leaving the base or some such, so it’s not like yah can’t come back if they really need yah. Have some faith, Ratch,:: Ironhide said.

::No, I know what you are thinking, Hide and this is moving so fast. I need time to think,:: Ratchet replied.

Ironhide broke the kiss, smiling down at Ratchet and he slowly pushed himself off the berth. “Ah’ve waited a few million years tah tell yah I love yah. Ah think ah can wait a few more,” he grinned and hobbled over to Optimus.

“I am glad you understand,” Ratchet said. “I’m not reattaching your cannon, just yet.”

Ironhide chuckled, “Ah’ve got some spares up on the practice grounds ah can use.”

“And you complained about me not hooking it up sooner,” Ratchet grumbled.

“A’course. Ah’ll need em later, but I can make do for now,” Ironhide grumbled and leaned on Optimus’ arm for balance.

Optimus looked at Ironhide then Ratchet, frowning. He was surprised Ratchet was letting Ironhide up and leave like this.

“Call me if your leg bothers you or even better come to the medbay,” Ratchet said quietly looking at Ironhide.

“Right. If ya change yer mind, ya know where my quarters are, Ratch,” Ironhide said. He turned on the spot, trying to hide the fact that he was limping out of the medbay as he made his way into the corridor.

“Let me help you,” Optimus said. “You should have stayed. I can tell you are limping.”

Ironhide didn’t say much, but he continued to limp slowly down to the rec room. He figured if nothing else he could down a cube of high grade to numb the pain and head back to his quarters.

Ratchet vented a sigh watching Ironhide and went back to his office to check on what appointments there were today along with the reports from the other day.

“How much paperwork ya got, Orion?” Ironhide asked, looking up at his friend

“A bit, why do you ask?” Optimus said looking at Ironhide.

“Ah.... just wondering if ah might come to yer office and share a cube of high grade...” Ironhide said. “Can’t exactly put ya through yer paces in sparring.”

“You want to talk about Ratchet?” Optimus asked looking at him. Ironhide shook his helm, smiling and walked towards Optimus’ office. “No you don’t want to talk about it,” Optimus said but headed for his office anyway. 

“In yer office, Orion,” Ironhide said.

Optimus entered the code and went into his office to sit down behind his desk. “So what do you want to talk about then?” he asked looking at Ironhide.

Ironhide sat down in one of the chairs, venting a sigh of relief to get off his leg. “It’s almost like a role reversal from when ya met Stacey, isn’t it Prime?” he smiled.

“Yes it is,” Optimus said frowning. “You should have stayed, Hide. I can tell your leg is bothering you and well as much as I think he’s distracted by you now. He might give in if you were there.”

Ironhide frowned. “Ya know how ah feel about the medbay, Orion,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in the chair.

“Remind me how you feel about it again,” Optimus said with a small grin.

“Ah try to avoid goin there if ah can.... but it’s also the best way to check in on Hatchet,” Ironhide said, trying to keep a straight face.

“But you have an excellent reason to go there now,” Optimus said. “And his name is Ratchet, Hide.”

“Maybe.... but it might also give him a reason tah be distracted thinking about meh instead of the other way round fer once,” Ironhide said, cracking into a grin now.

Optimus opened a drawer of his desk pulling out two cubes of his high grade. He took one over to Ironhide. “Here,” he said.

Ironhide grinned, opening the cube, “Thanks Orion. This is mah kind of medicine.” He took a long swig from the cube.

“You’re welcome, Hide, “Optimus said walking back to his desk where he opened the other and took a sip, watching Ironhide.

“So yah wanna know how it happened, doncha?” Ironhide asked.

“That would be a good place to start,” Optimus said smiling at Ironhide.

“Ratchet came over to mah berth, reattaching mah leg. He took his time like he was checking meh over and ah slipped mah hand over his. Could feel his hand twitching nervously an’ ah finally just pulled him down fer a kiss,” Ironhide said.

“And then what happened?” Optimus asked grinning.

“Well ah was on mah elbows and just fell to the berth, an he followed fer more of Ironhide,” the older mech chuckled. “Slipped mah hand around his waist and he melted fer meh. Made an excuse of locking his office and slipped into mah berth.”

“You sound rather...manipulative... more of you, melted for me,” Optimus said. “Do try and remember he has feelings and he has a deadly aim.”

“Orion Pax, yah know ah’d be there tah help ‘im in an instant if tha twins were pullin’ pranks on him. It’s just good tah see him relax some,” Ironhide said.

“It is good to see him relax some,” Optimus said. “And I know you would be there for him. It was just the way you were talking about it.”

Ironhide took another long swig of the high grade, savoring the taste of it. “Well yah’d asked how it happened, an ah tol’ ya,” he said, his words becoming slightly slurred.

“Well perhaps I will ask Ratchet about it sometime,” Optimus said frowning. “Do you need help getting back to your quarters when you’re done here?”

Ironhide frowned a little bit, perhaps it was the high grade affecting him, but at the moment he wasn’t liking Optimus’ questioning. “Ah think ah’ll head back to mah quarters,” he said. “Thanks fer the high grade.” He pushed himself out of the chair and used the desk to stand up. 

Optimus vented a sigh. “Very well,” he said. “Be careful Hide. You are both my friends. While I want you to be happy, both. I also don’t want to see either of you get hurt.”

“Orion! Yah know ah care ‘bout him. How many times ‘ave we talked about this on the practice field? Ah’ve no plans to hurt him an’ yah saw meh give ‘im time when he asked fer it,” Ironhide said, spinning on his pedes a little quickly for his rebuilt leg. He braced himself against the wall with an arm, venting and shaking his helm.

Optimus stood up. “Hide...are you alright?” he asked and walked over. “I am sorry if it sounds like I’m being too protective of Ratchet against you.”

Ironhide used the wall of the office to walk to the door as he pressed his hand to the panel that would trigger the door to open.

Optimus frowned saddened that he had angered Ironhide so but watched him leave walking back to his chair.

Ironhide walked through the door, determined to walk back to his quarters. He managed to make the turn from Optimus’ office door and into the corridor when his rebuilt leg collapsed out from under him. “Slag!” he cursed, crumbling ungainly to the floor. He hit the floor with his fist in frustration, “Stupid slaggin’ excuse for a leg.”

Optimus stood up and went for the door hearing a noise. He looked out the door. Seeing Ironhide he vented a sigh. “I did offer to help you back to quarters but guess where you’re going now, Hide,” he said squatting down to pick up his friend.

“Back to mah quarters,” Ironhide said hopefully, pushing himself back to his hands and knees.

“Back to the medbay,” Optimus said. “You can keep an optic on Ratchet or he on you is more likely.”

Ironhide grunted, putting his hand on the wall and tried to get his good leg back up so he could try standing again.

“No, no, Hide, you’re going back to the medbay,” Optimus said, lifting his friend up. ::Ratchet I’m bringing Ironhide back to the medbay. He reinjured his leg.:: 

Ratchet vented a sigh. ::Very well, Optimus,:: he said getting up. He growled. ::Ironhide, I ought to weld your aft to the medberth to keep you from injuring yourself...::

Ironhide hit Optimus in the chest with his hand, certainly not with all his might, but he wasn’t being overly gentle either. “Put me down, Orion! Ah’m goin’ back to mah quarters,” he said. ::Ah’m fine, Hatchet!::

“Hide, do not make me order you,” Optimus said nearly dropping Ironhide. He regained his hold and sped up a little. Ironhide clamped his mouth shut, glaring up at Optimus as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Ah that’s good. Think of it as being able to see Ratchet again.”

“Fine,” Ironhide grumbled and just hoped that the other bots on base were asleep or out on duty as he allowed Optimus to carry him back to the medbay.

“it’s good to see you looking not so strong as usual, they feel more comfortable,” Optimus said. Ironhide only vented a sigh in response.

Ratchet was waiting when they arrived. “You can put him on the medberth in the back, Optimus,” he said directing Optimus.

“Hey Ratch,” Ironhide said meekly from Optimus’ arms.

“You smell of high grade, Ironhide,” Ratchet said. He looked at the leg after Optimus lay Ironhide down on the berth.

“Only one cube, Orion’s blend,” Ironhide said, wincing as he tried to make the leg more comfortable.

“I’ll give you a small dose to help with the pain,” Ratchet said and took a syringe out of his medkit, injecting it into one of Ironhide’s energon lines.

“Thank ya,” Ironhide said.

“You are welcome,” Ratchet said looking again at the leg. “I may have to remove the armor and work on it.”

Ironhide grunted and rolled himself onto his side, facing the wall and away from Ratchet. He hated being in the medbay because it made him feel weak and he had somehow failed in doing his duty. Moreover, he was still slightly angry with Optimus and with his own leg for giving out on him.

Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other. “I still have paperwork to finish,” Optimus said. “I will leave you to it, Ratchet.”

“Yes, thank you, Optimus,” Ratchet said frowning. He watched Optimus leave.

Ironhide listened to the sounds of Optimus’ heavier pedes leaving the medbay and the doors shutting behind him. “Ain’t mad at yah, if that’s what yer thinking, Ratchet,” he said quietly.

“I think I know you well enough to know that,” Ratchet said softly. He looked around the medbay, which was quieting down now most bots were off on duty and touched Ironhide’s back, then he leaned down kissing his cheek. ::Maybe shouldn’t have let you leave.::

Ironhide blushed a little at the kiss, his cheek heating up where Ratchet was kissing him. ::Now would that be fer professional or personal reasons?:: he asked, a small smile back on his face.

::Professional,:: Ratchet said and broke the kiss. He started removing screws to remove the armor on Ironhide’s leg and gently touched the protoform, examining the damage.

Ironhide wriggled the leg a bit under Ratchet’s touch, he wasn’t used to having his armor removed and being touched like this, even if it was for repairs.

Ratchet smiled seeing Ironhide wiggling. “Tell me if I touch anything that hurts,” he said.

“Will ya kiss it better if ya do?” Ironhide asked, grinning.

“Perhaps,” Ratchet said moving to pull the curtains closed and came back kissing Ironhide.

Ironhide rolled onto his back again and broke the kiss smiling. “Doesn’t hurt there, but thank ya.”

“You’re welcome,” Ratchet replied with a smile. “Perhaps I should have kept you there personally.”

“So I guess yer gonna put off repairing mah leg so yah can keep me here longer?” Ironhide teased, trying to keep a straight face.

“Yes,” Ratchet said the smile growing.

Ironhide grabbed Ratchet’s hand and looked at the medic, “Ratchet?”

“Yes, Ironhide,” Ratchet said looking at Ironhide.

“Tell meh honest: were yah distracted while ah was gone? did ya miss meh?” Ironhide asked.

“Yes I was distracted and worried about you while you were out of the medbay,” Ratchet said.


	3. Chapter 3

Ironhide was laying on the berth, one leg removed for repairs from just below his hip joint. The sedatives have already numbed the pain, but he isn’t ready for recharge. For most of the day, Ironhide has been watching everyone in the medbay, the patients, First Aid, Flutter, and Ratchet -- especially Ratchet. When the medic’s back is to him, Ironhide is watching him walk between patients. He especially loves it when Ratchet has to lean over to work, as he gets a good view of the medic’s aft. Other times, he is watching Ratchet’s hands work, so nimble, small and dextrous -- hands that can fix nanometer thin wiring and circuitry, throw a wrench, or if necessary knock out a Decepticon.

‘It’s almost a cruel sort of torture to hafta lie here and watch him work,’ Ironhide thinks to himself. ‘If ah had both mah legs under meh, ah’d be hard pressed not tah scoop ‘im up and lay ‘im out on ‘is desk and kiss ‘im until we both need a good fraggin.’

Ratchet went around at work anxious for the day to be over and spend some time with Ironhide. He kept remembering them sleeping in the berth the other night.

Come the end of the day, Ironhide had rolled himself onto his side, facing the wall, which thankfully meant that his good leg was underneath him. He had hoped that by not facing the medbay, he might be able to take his processor off Ratchet.

Ratchet watched Flutter and First Aid leave along with the last of the patients. Then turned to check on Ironhide. He leaned down to kiss Ironhide’s cheek. ::Everyone is gone.:: he said.

 

::So yah headin back to yer quarters?:: Ironhide asked, turning his helm to look at Ratchet.

::Do you want me to?:: Ratchet asked grinning.

Ironhide rolled onto his back, reaching up to touch Ratchet’s chest. “That’s yer decision to make, but ah’d be mighty disappointed to watch yah leave.”

Ratchet shivered. “And after last night it would be hard for me to recharge alone,” he said and kissed Ironhide again.

Ironhide wrapped his arms around Ratchet, and pulled the medic up onto the berth on top of him. “Aww, c’mere sexy. Ah need yah close, like ah need energon in mah fuel lines,” he rumbled low and deep.

Ratchet grinned. “I like the way you’re talking, Hide,” he said moving his helm to kiss Ironhide’s neck cables.

Ironhide smiled and gently put a hand under Ratchet’s chin. “Now, Ratch, my lips are up here,” he said, tilting his helm slightly and kissing him.

 

::Hmm,:: Ratchet said licking at Hide’s lips with his glossa. ::Sorry thought Id’ try somewhere else.::

::Hmm, go ahead then. Ah’ve an idea if yah’ll permit. Lick mah neck cables again. Let’s try it different,:: Ironhide said over the comms.

Ratchet moved to lick at Ironhide’s neck cables. ::What is your idea?:: he asked privately over the comms. Ironhide reached and gently grabbed one side of Ratchet’s chevrons between his thumb and index finger, lightly squeezing it. He moved the finger with equal pressure up all the way to the tip.

Ratchet groaned as he kissed Hide’s neck from the touch on his chevron.

Ironhide bent his helm slightly, feeding the chevron tip into his mouth and also trapping Ratchet where he was slightly. “Hmmm,” he said with the tip of the chevron in his mouth.

::you are sneaky, Hide,:: Ratchet said, closing his optics.

::Let’s say ah picked up a few tricks from mah favorite sneaky doc, who ain’t fixing mah leg tah keep me here,:: Ironhide responded, chuckling. There was a soft thud as his spike pressurized beneath his interface panel and heat started emanating from there.

::Are you calling me sneaky, Hide?:: Ratchet said. ::Well I suppose I am keeping you here for my enjoyment. I could have went back to my quarters and left you here.::

::Yah, I’m callin ya sneaky, doc,:: Ironhide said, grinning and lightly nipped Ratchet’s chevron while his hands wandered down to the medic’s aft, groping him.

Ratchet gasped at the nip on his chevron and then his aft. ::Don’t know where I got it,:: he said.

Ironhide was feeling exceptionally turned on now and couldn’t help himself when his interface panel popped open. His spike sprang free of its housing, fully pressurizing and rubbing up against Ratchet.

Ratchet chuckled feeling Hide’s spike rubbing against him. He had indeed wondered how it would be to interface with the mech. ::Feeling that frisky are you?::

::Ah... ah’m sorry Ratch,:: Ironhide stuttered. ::Didn’t mean tah let that happen. Wanted tah respect yer feelins an all.::

::Hmm,:: Ratchet said. He moved to kiss Ironhide on the lips again glossa licking. Then he moved a hand rubbing the exposed leg.

Ironhide opened his lips to Ratchet, pushing his glossa out to meet the medic’s. He arched his hips up as much as he could with only the one leg. “Nnngh...” he grunted and groaned. ::Ratchet....::

::Yes, Hide,:: Ratchet said slipping his glossa in to taste and explore Hide’s mouth. The hand moving up the inside of Hide’s leg. 

Ironhide pulled Ratchet closer to him, feeling him out for sensitive lines and seams. He wanted to ask Ratchet to open up for him, but he was going to leave that the medic’s choice.

Ratchet groaned as his interface panel popped open, he grinned moving himself to take Hide’s spike into his valve and closed his optics.

Ironhide groaned and watched as Ratchet lowered onto his spike. “Easy there Ratch,” he said, reaching to touch Ratchet’s sides.

Ratchet’s optics snapped open. “I am not a youngling, Hide. I have faced before.” he said.

Ironhide looked at Ratchet, for a moment captivated by how his friend’s optics had turned a deep cerulean from lust and the momentary anger. “Ah.... ah just don wanna see yah hurt. Ah know it’s been a while since ah interfaced...” he said, quietly.

Ratchet vented a sigh pausing. “And I don’t want to see you hurt more, leg or otherwise,” he said and continued moving up Ironhide’s spike again.

Ironhide reached out to touch Ratchet’s spike cover, making slow circles over it, watching his friend above him. “Ah love yah, Ratchet...”

Ratchet groaned feeling his spike pressurize from Ironhide’s touch. Ironhide groaned, stroking the mostly white spike in his hand, using his thumb to rub the tip, encouraging transfluids out.

Ratchet moaned a little transfluids squirted from his spike. Ironhide groaned and he felt his own spike squirting inside Ratchet’s valve.

Ratchet quickly moved to pull off of Ironhide and slipped his spike into Hide’s valve, watching the mechs’ face. “And I love you, HIde.”

 

Ironhide arched his back underneath Ratchet, feeling the sudden switch in positions. “Ahhh.... Primus....” he moaned loudly.

Ratchet stopped. “You alright?” he asked.

Ironhide nodded his helm, groaning and his spike spurted his transfluids on his chest.

“Good,” Ratchet said moving to thrust his spike in deeper, and moaned.

Ironhide slipped his hands up Ratchet’s back underneath his backpack and found some clusters of wires.

Ratchet gasped feeling Hide’s hands, he closed his optics. Ironhide chuckled softly, “Been wantin tah hear ya moan an gasp like this,” he said.

“Well,” Ratchet said smiling. He leaned down to kiss Ironhide. ::And now?::

Ironhide clenched his thigh pistons, causing his valve to cycle down on Ratchet’s spike, groaning.

::Nice to hear you groan as well,:: Ratchet said grinning. ::You feel goo...::

Ironhide grinned, ::Fill me, Ratch....::

Ratchet chuckled into the kiss thrusting deeper until he could go no farther, he groaned as his spike filled Hide’s valve with his transfluids.

Ironhide chuckled too, and rolled them both over onto their sides. This time he was lying on his side with the missing leg, wrapping his good leg over Ratchet’s legs as they both shut down.

Ratchet came back online finding himself with Ironhide’s leg over him. He smiled and kissed the mech.

::Time fer sleep an’ ah ain’t letting yah go,:: Ironhide said, watching Ratchet.

::I wasn’t thinking of leaving,:: Ratchet said.

::Good,:: Ironhide said, smiling.

::Now to see about cleaning you up after you messed up your chest,:: Ratchet said smiling. He broke the kiss and moved to lick Ironhide’s chest.

Ironhide gasped, feeling Ratchet kissing his chest. “Ratchet....” he moaned.

::Yes, Hide?:: Ratchet asked continuing the clean up.

“Not fair....” Ironhide said.

::What?:: Ratchet asked.

“Yer gonna make me overload again...” Ironhide groaned.

::Well then perhaps you should be on top of me and inside me again,:: Ratchet replied grinning up at him.

::Ah’ll try...:: Ironhide said, using his good leg to push himself up. ::Slide un’nerneath me...::

Ratchet moved sliding himself under Ironhide. Ironhide braced himself on his arm, and on his one knee. He lowered himself down and thrust his spike into Ratchet rather quickly and hard. He lowered himself onto his forearms, possessively kissing Ratchet.

Ratchet moaned into the kiss enjoying the feel of Ironhide inside him again.

Ironhide used his remaining leg to set up a fast rhythm inside Ratchet’s valve. He was already close to his second overload earlier that now he felt a desperate need to be as deep inside Ratchet as was possible.

Ratchet arched his hips to help Ironhide, also wanting to feel Hide inside him eve more.

Ironhide thrust in one last hard time, his spike pulsing from all the stimulation as he finally hit the top of Ratchet’s valve. He collapsed on the medic, moaning loudly as he emptied the last bits of his transfluids into him.

Ratchet groaned pulling Hide down on top of him, kissing him. before he shut down. When he came back online, Ironhide was already back online, and most of his mass was resting on him.

“I should move so you can lay down and rest without worrying about rolling onto your bad leg,” he said looking up at Ironhide.

“Problem....” Ironhide said, frowning. “Mah leg’s seized up, can’t seem tah move it.”

“Let me see if I can figure something out then to relax it.” Ratchet said moving his leg to massage the armored leg.

Ironhide smirked down at Ratchet, “Ah don’t think ah can go a third round, Ratch,” he said, kissing him.

“How is the leg doing?” Ratchet asked ignoring the smirk.

“What leg?” Ironhide asked, the leg having gone numb.

“Your good leg,” Ratchet responded.

Ironhide grunted and pushed himself up on his arms. With a great heave, he managed to roll himself onto his side.

Ratchet quickly moved out of the berth. “Now back onto your back, shall I help?” he asked.

Ironhide patted the berth beside him. “Got room fer ya,” he said.

Ratchet shook his helm. “No, I am sorry but I don’t think so,. You need to rest you and your legs,” he said. “Good night Ironhide,” He quickly turned and walked to the door of the medbay.

“Ratch...” Ironhide called after him. “Please....”

::Recharge,:: Ratchet said. ::I will see you in the morning.::

Ironhide laid down on the berth, his optics now the only source of light in the room. Eventually recharge took him.


	4. Chapter 4

“Argh, Ah’m so foolish,” Hide said thinking Ratchet was mad at him. He punched the wall near his berth. ::Dragonfly, Ah am a fool:: he said privately comming her.

::Ironhide?:: Dragonfly answered. ::What’s the matter, my friend?::

::I finally tell Ratchet how I feel about him,:: Ironhide moaned. ::We interface and then when my leg seizes up he leaves me alone in the medbay. He must be mad at me.::

::Wait your bad leg seized up again?:: Dragonfly asked. ::You also know Ratch, maybe it was too much all at once. He might need some time to think and process everything that’s happening.::

::My good leg,:: Ironhide said. He vented a sigh. ::Thought maybe, meybe you’re right an I just need to give him sum more time.::

::Besides, he’s Ratchet. He won’t take the cycle off to avoid you. He’ll come in tomorrow. Even if he doesn’t talk to you right away, let him be until he comes to see you,:: Dragonfly said.

::Awright,:: Ironhide said. ::Thanks fer talking to me, Dragonfly.::

::Hey, I do the same to you when I need to talk; it’s what friends are for, Hide,:: Dragonfly smiled. ::And I would come down there and give you a big hug, my friend, but the medbay is probably locked up.::

::You can give it to me some other time,:: Hide said laying on his side and feeling like recharging now.

::Good night Ironhide, recharge well,:: Dragonfly said and closed the comm channel to let her friend rest.

* * *

Ratchet walked into the medbay early the next morning. He went to check on Ironhide, frowning to see the dents in the wall. He was tempted to kiss the mech but decided to let him rest some more.

After Ratchet went into his office, Ironhide snorted and grunted in his recharge, rocking from side-to-side on his berth, unable to roll properly onto his side or chest.

Ratchet pulled out the leg armor, starting to work on repairing the damage. Hearing the noise he went to check on Ironhide. He gently rolled Ironhide onto his side, massaging his back.

Optimus walked in wanting to check on his two friends. “Spend the night with him again?” he asked.

“No,” Ratchet said quietly. “Come into my office. I’m almost done with the repairs to his armor.”

Optimus ducked his helm, entering the office behind Ratchet. “Is everything alright between you, old friend?” he asked.

“Somewhat,” Ratchet said. “We uhm faced last night and then I left to recharge in my quarters.”

Optimus frowned slightly, “Again, is everything alright, Ratchet?” He walked around to stand beside Ratchet, looking down at him concerned.

“Well the wall is slightly dented so I think he was a bit frustrated and maybe angry,” Ratchet said.

Optimus raised an optic ridge, his concern not lessened. He paced a few steps in the small office and looked at Ratchet. “I do not like to pry into the personal affairs of my officers, Ratchet.... but it was... consensual, was it not?” he asked.

“Yes, it was consensual, then his good leg seized up so I decided it best that we both recharge and possibly alone,” Ratchet said. “If you want to try and run the medbay yourself...I would not recommend it.”

“I think that I will leave that area to you, old friend,” Optimus said. “Not only do I have enough paperwork as it is, but you are definitely the mech best suited for the task.”

“Good, just trust me on this Orion,” Ratchet said.

“Then as your friend, may I ask you a question, Ratchet?” Optimus asked, a smile tugging at the edges of his lips.

“Very well Orion,” Ratchet said 

“Did you enjoy yourself with him?” Optimus asked, smiling, though he was expecting a wrench to the helm for being so forward.

“Yes,” Ratchet said smiling. “Even if it has been a long time since we’ve interfaced.”

“Congratulation, old friend,” Optimus said. “You... both of you... deserve to be happy.”

“Thank you Optimus,” Ratchet said taking the welding torch to the armor as he finished the repairs.

“Is Hide still recharging?” Optimus asked, backing away from the desk.

“Yes, I thought it best to leave him alone,” Ratchet said. “He will be glad to get out of here and work out whatever now that his armor is done I just have to check out the protoform.”

“I am not as certain, Ratchet,” Optimus said. “He does come here to check up on you and watch you.”

“Hmm well perhaps,” Ratchet said with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Dragonfly had slipped in after Optimus was talking to Ratchet. She had promised Ironhide a hug and she intended to give it to cheer up her friend. She walked over to Ironhide’s berth, watching the big mech with his back to her, unable to tell if he was recharging or awake.

Ironhide rolled onto his back and saw Dragonfly. “Mornin’,” he said smiling at her.

Dragonfly put a hand on Ironhide’s shoulder, smiling back at him. “I know I’m not Ratchet, but I did promise you something...” she said, leaning over to stretch an arm across his chest in a hug.

Ironhide grinned returning the hug. “Thanks,” he said.

Dragonfly gave Ironhide a quick kiss on the cheek and stood up straight. “Orion’s here, in Ratchet’s office. They’re just talking,” she said.

“Oh,” Ironhide said. “I didn’t know Hatchet was back.” He smiled.

“Unless you’re looking to make him mad, don’t call him that,” Dragonfly said, lightly tapping Ironhide on the shoulder.

“But it’s a term of ‘fection,” Ironhide said grinning.

“Ah huh, warn me before you use that affectionate term while I’m in the same room,” Dragonfly said.

“Oh okay,” Ironhide said.

 _::Orion, you might want to tell Ratchet that his favorite patient is awake again,::_ Dragonfly said.

 _::You mean, Ironhide?::_ Optimus said looking at the medic.

 _::Yes, Orion,::_ Dragonfly said. _::We were talking for a bit here.::_

“Dragonfly tells me that he’s awake now,” Optimus said.

“Hey Ratchet is coming out to see you, I’ll let you two be together. Just get better okay?” Dragonfly told Ironhide, patting his shoulder.

“Alright, I should go check on him and talk to him,” Ratchet said picking up the leg armor and standing up.

Dragonfly walked over to Optimus, who was following Ratchet out of the office. _::Maybe we should let them be?::_ she asked, standing on her pedes to kiss him.

Ratchet walked back to the berth where Ironhide was. “How are your legs this morning, Hide?”

Ironhide frowned, “Well ya’ve got one of them in yer arms. The other is feeling better, not seized up anymore,” he said. 

“That is good to hear,” Ratchet said with a smile. “Is there a reason you dented the wall there?” Ironhide reached out for Ratchet’s hand, which the medic took in his own hand. “Hide, please answer my question,” he said.

“Ah thought ah screwed it up with yah, Ratchet,” Ironhide said quietly, looking away. “Yeh seemed upset with meh and .... ah ain’t the right one for bots to come tah for advice.”

“I was more upset with myself, Hide,” Ratchet said. “I...I uh liked last night. but I don’t want to see you hurt either.”

Ironhide chuckled softly, “Ah think we both got carried away a little in the moment, Ratch. Both ah us acting like younglings, an’ ya know what?”

Ratchet chuckled. “What?” he asked.

“It was fun and just as much my fault,” Ironhide said, propping himself up on an elbow to kiss Ratchet.

Ratchet leaned in to return the kiss. ::So it was both our faults,:: he said. ::it was fun too.::

::Ah can’t wait til both mah legs are fully functional again. Then ah’ll frag ya but good, Ratchet,:: Ironhide chuckled.

::I look forward to it,:: Ratchet replied and broke the kiss.

::Now ya gotta make a decision if ya wanna keep me here or fix me up so ah can frag yah,:: Ironhide said.

::Hmm yes,:: Ratchet said. ::Do I fix you up so you can frag me? Or keep you here? I think I should let you go so you can frag me in ...whose quarters are you going to uh frag me in?::

::Dunno. Maybe if we decide to continue this....:: Ironhide stopped his train of thought not wanting to scare Ratchet.

::Finish your thought,:: Ratchet said. ::Then I can put the armor back on your leg.::

::If we want to ... move in together....:: Ironhide said, covering his helm with an arm.

Ratchet blinked, thinking. ::Perhaps we should wait on that,:: he said and moved to start reattaching the armor back on.

“See? That’s why ah didn’t finish the thought,” Ironhide said.

“It’s alright, Hide,” Ratchet said. He held out a hand. “Here let’s try out the armor and see if you can stand up.”

Ironhide pushed himself up to sitting and extended the leg, testing it. “So far so good...” he said.

“Yes, good, that means you can get out of here so I can think straight,” Ratchet said. ::And I can see you later.::

“Well let’s test this leg first,” Ironhide chuckled and stood up, using Ratchet’s shoulder for support, just in case.

Ratchet smiled and chuckled as well. “Right,” he said.

Ironhide pressed himself up against Ratchet, kissing him as he put his weight down on the repaired leg.

Ratchet blinked surprised at the kiss but returned it and then broke it. scanning to check on Hide’s leg.

“Well doc?” Ironhide asked.

“It seems to be doing fine,” Ratchet said sounding a little bit reluctant. “But I might lay off the high grade for awhile.”

“So yer releasing meh?” Ironhide asked.

“Yes,” Ratchet said. Ironhide held out both his arms towards Ratchet, waiting. ”What?” Ratchet asked.

“Mah cannons,” Ironhide said, arms still out.

Ratchet vented a sigh taking them out from his subspace and handed them to Hide. “Be careful,” he said quietly.

“Are they locked?” Ironhide asked, taking them back and inspecting them.

“Yes,’ Ratchet said.

“Ah need em unlocked, please,” Ironhide said. Ratchet vented a sigh, rolling his optics and unlocked the cannons.

Ironhide grinned, and grabbed Ratchet by the hips to kiss him again. “Thanks. Ah love yah, sweetspark.”

Ratchet grinned at the new nickname. ::It’s better than your other nickname for me,:: he told Ironhide.

Ironhide finally let go of Ratchet; breaking the kiss and left the medbay for the practice field.

::Don’t come back in here injured today, Hide or I will offline you,:: Ratchet replied with a laugh in his voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Ironhide stood against the wall on his practice field fiddling with his cannons. After a few cycles of not using them, he felt the need to fiddle and fine-tune them back to his standards. He grabbed a cloth from his subspace and began to polish them up, preferring his cannons to be spotless so they would function at their peak.

Ironhide stayed away from Ratchet and the medbay for a few cycles. He wanted to give his friend some time to think. Ratchet could easily be fast when necessary -- to save a mech’s life or limb. But he knew the medic also needed time to make other decisions. They had waited a long time to admit they loved each other, a few cycles wouldn’t kill him. Besides, he had a rod, his hand, and several good images and videos of Ratchet to keep himself occupied.

Ratchet in the meanwhile kept busy thinking about what had happened between him and Ironhide.

A few cycles later, Ironhide was heading up to the practice field bright and early in the morning. He had a small box in one hand and he slipped quietly into the medbay, and placed it on the edge of Ratchet’s desk. He then made his way quickly out of the medbay and up to the safety of his field.

Ratchet walked into his office finding the box, opened it up. Ratchet smiled at the few energon sweets. ::Thank you Hide,:: he said. 

::Yer welcome, Ratchet. Ah know yah need time tah think, but just wanted yah to know ah’ve been thinkin of ya,:: Ironhide responded, his shot on the target going wide as he was distracted now.

::I’ve been thinking about you too,:: Ratchet replied.

::Yeh wanna meet fer a cube later?:: Ironhide asked.

::Sure,:: Ratchet said.

Ironhide shut down the comm and grinned as he aimed for the next target and fired his cannons again.

Ratchet went back to work as he assumed the conversation was over for now and put the box of sweets in his subspace. He set the two cubes of energon out on the table and scanned the room again to see if it was arranged. “Good,” he said. “I am ready, or as ready as I can be for him.”

Ironhide walked up to Ratchet’s quarters and vented an uneven sigh. He look down at himself. He didn’t usually worry about his looks, but he made sure to hit the washracks and polish his armor somewhat before their dinner. Finally he knocked on the door instead of using the comm.

::Come in Hide,:: Ratchet said smiling. Ironhide stepped in through the door, hearing the invitation and stood just inside the doorway.

“I did say come in Hide,” Ratchet said but went over to him and kissed the big mech.

::Hey Ratch,:: Ironhide said, wrapping an arm around him and enjoying the kiss.

;:Hello Hide, you’re looking nice,:: Ratchet said enjoying the hug.

After quickly groping Ratchet’s aft, Ironhide let go of his friend breaking the kiss and moved deeper into the quarters.

Ratchet chuckled at the groping. “I’ve got one cube of high grade foryou and a regular for me,” he said.

“Tryin tah get meh overcharged, are ya?” Ironhide chuckled. “If yer thinkin it’d be easier tah frag meh, yah might be right. An’ ah wouldn’t protest,” he teased.

“Well I figured you might like the high grade,” Ratchet replied. “Thought I think I’ll let you frag me, then we’ll see how we are feeling afterwards.”

Ironhide pulled his chair up beside Ratchet’s, slipping an arm around behind the medic’s shoulders. He leaned in then and kissed him on his audio, grinning.

Ratchet chuckled and reached over massaging Ironhide’s shoulder.

::Wanna pass meh mah cube, Ratch?:: Ironhide asked.

“Sure,” Ratchet said taking Ironhide’s cube and moving it over. “Here.” Ironhide pulled the corner off the cube while the other was still holding it. Ratchet watched him smiling and opened his cube taking a drink.

“Ah know yah don’t usually like high grade, but yeh wanna share some?” Ironhide offered.

“I will have a small sip,” Ratchet said. 

Ironhide let him control the cube to take as much or as little as he wanted. “Ah promise not tah tell if ya end up getting overcharged,” he chuckled, stroking Ratchet down the side with a finger.

“Good thank you,” Ratchet said and took a sip. “hmm reminds me of the old days.”

Ironhide watched, smiling. “Ratch... sweetspark. Ya wanna sit in mah lap an’ share it?” he asked, winking.

“Well I will sit in your lap but you can have the rest of your high grade,” Ratchet said smiling and getting out of the chair.

“Hmm, before ya sit down, here’s a lil sumthin tah set the mood maybe,” Ironhide said, handing him a small data chip of some of the older classic Cybertronian tunes.

Ratchet took the chip slipping it into the player, looking through the songs and picked one to play. “Ah olde days once again,” he said with smile looking at Ironhide and grinned.

“Now, c’mere you,” Ironhide said, reaching for Ratchet’s hand to pull him close.

Ratchet let Ironhide pull him closer and sat down sideways in his lap, kissing his cheek. 

Ironhide grabbed Ratchet’s leg that was closest to him and lifted it up and over his leg, so Ratchet would be straddling him. “Don’ want ya fallin off now,” he said quietly, his voice low and gruff.

Ratchet snorted. “Careful Hide I am no youngling, remember,” he said feeling a bit sore from the movement of the leg.

“Hrm, maybe ah should have Orion send ya up tah me for training, old mech,” Ironhide teased. And he didn’t allow Ratchet to get in a comeback as he pulled Ratchet to him, kissing him and licking at his lips.

::As it is I would injure myself getting trained by you,:: Ratchet replied refusing to open his mouth to HIde.

::All the more reason tah train yah. What if yah needed to rescue someone on the battlefield? Y’are ... our field medic, ain’t’cha?:: Ironhide retorted, his glossa trying harder to get into Ratchet’s mouth.

Ratchet opened his mouth and closed down with his lips on HIde’s glossa. ::Probably likely it would be you taking the shot for Orion again and if that’s the case I might just finish the job:: he said and parted his lips.

::Hmm,:: Ironhide groaned surprised at how Ratchet captured his glossa. He slipped his hands under Ratchet’s aft and stood up with the medic in his arms.

::Hide just what do you think you are doing?:: Ratchet asked a little shocked and surprised at being lifted up.

Ironhide carried Ratchet over to his berth, deliberately walking slowly. It was not overly often that he could surprise the medic and not get a flying wrench to the helm. His engine began to purr, sending soft vibrations into Ratchet, content at carrying him.

Ratchet smiled snuggling up to Ironhide, who carefully lowered Ratchet onto the berth. Ironhide crawled up onto the berth between Ratchet’s legs. He licked Ratchet’s left inner thigh while he extended his arms above his helm, letting his hands roam the medic’s torso.

Ratchet moaned feeling the glossa and hands on his armor. “Hide,” he said grinning.

“Aww Ratch,” Ironhide moaned and he licked Ratchet’s interface seam. ::Wanna make it up tah ya when mah leg was all messed up.::

::Hmm, alright,:: Ratchet said opening his interface panel wiggling somewhat at HIde’s ministrations.

Ironhide sat up, watching as Ratchet opened his interface panel. “Hmm, so sexy,” he said. “Where should ah start?” he asked, looking down at his face. He let a finger trail down Ratchet’s windows and over his waist.

Ratchet shivered. “Don’t know ... told ... get fragged.” Ratchet said, grinning.

“Ya know, get fragged is real dirty, Ratchet. Didn't know yah had it in yah,” Ironhide chuckled as he slowly stroked the white and red spike. “Might hafta take it slow an see what else comes outta yer mouth.”

Ratchet moaned. ::Lucky can’t get to wrench,:: he said.

Ironhide chuckled again, “Ah yah wanna play with toys, Ratch?” he asked and spread his legs, crawling further up Ratchet’s torso. He pulled out an energon rope that he used when he had to wrangle the Twins. He gently grabbed one of Ratchet’s wrists and tied it up. He circled the rope around the headboard frame and reached for Ratchet’s other hand.

“HIde what are you doing?” Ratchet asked.

Ironhide finished tying Ratchet’s other hand up. He bent down kissing Ratchet on the lips, using his index finger and thumb to stroke his chevron. ::Shhh. Ah’m just keeping mah helm safe from yer wrench. And trust meh, ah’ll bring yeh to a sweet delicious overload, or multiple if yeh like.::

Ratchet moaned at the touch to his chevron. Ironhide broke the kiss and looked up at Ratchet as he resumed his place between the medic’s legs. He slowly licked the length of Ratchet’s spike, letting his glossa explore each bump and ridge until he got to the tip.

Ratchet groaned his spike squirting some transfluids onto Hide’s chest. Ironhide ran his finger through the fluids on his chest and licked the finger off. ::Hmm, yes, yah taste good, sweetspark,:: he said.

::Yet you’re leaving me here like this, Hide,:: Ratchet said watching him. ::And to think you cleaned up before coming here.::

::Yer right, where’re mah manners?:: Ironhide asked, grinning. He paused for a moment and put just the tip of Ratchet’s spike in his mouth, his glossa exploring the opening.

“Oh,” Ratchet moaned as his spike squirted more transfluids into Hide’s mouth.

::Mmm, dinner an a show,:: Ironhide teased as he took all of Ratchet’s spike in. By this time Ironhide’s spike was thudding against the inside of his panel as he attempted to show some restraint in not opening up yet.

::That anxious to face off with me are you Hide?:: Ratchet moaned.

::Look who's talking, Ratch. Yer squirting fluids all over and in meh,:: Ironhide teased back, his glossa swirling over the spike for that comment. ::Empty yerself inta meh and ah’ll frag ya and fill up yer pretty valve.::

Ratchet gasped as he felt Hide’s glossa and continued spraying his mouth with transfluids. Ironhide slipped a finger into Ratchet’s valve trying to get the mech to completely empty into his mouth.

Ratchet groaned feeling the finger in his valve. Ironhide wriggled the finger about. “ohhh,” Ratchet moaned writhing on the berth.

Ironhide chuckled over the spike, sucking on the spike as he pulled off it. He looked down at Ratchet. “What a purdy sight, y’are...” he purred in a deeper than normal voice.

“Really?” Ratchet said, optics nearly closed.

Ironhide crawled over Ratchet, his chest brushing against the other’s. He reached up, undoing the restraints and kissed the beautiful mech below him.

Ratchet returned the kiss. ::Thank you,:: he said.

::So, yah want meh tag frag ya now?:: Ironhide asked.

::Oh yes,:: Ratchet said licking Ironhide’s lips with his glossa. He reached around running his hands down Ironhide’s back and then groped his aft.

::Yer choice of position, my handsome mech,:: Ironhide said.

::I think I’ll stick with the being on my back,:: Ratchet said. 

Ironhide broke the kiss, and opened his interface panel, groaning as his spike felt the release it craved. He hooked his arms gently under Ratchet’s knees, hiking them up a bit and watching his friend’s face for reaction.

Ratchet blinked, smiling at Hide. “What are you thinking?” he asked.

Ironhide answered by way of gently pushing his spike into Ratchet’s valve, keeping the other mech’s legs lifted and spread.

“Hmm,” Ratchet moaned, closing his optics. Ironhide gently thrusted in deeper, groaning. “Feels better.”

::Hold yer legs while I thrust,:: Ironhide instructed. Ratchet nodded his helm while he grabbed his knees with his hands. Ironhide grinned down at him, setting up his rhythm and kissed Ratchet.

Ratchet moaned as the sensor data built up inside him. ::Oh Ironhide.::

::Ah know Ratch..... Yah feel,:: Ironhide vented as he thrust in harder. ::So good...::

::Love you, Hide,:: Ratchet said.

Ironhide grunted, feeling that his overload was really close. “Oh... Oh, Ratch...” he moaned.

“Fill me up, Hide,” Ratchet said and closed his optics.

::Yer wish...:: Ironhide started, but was cut off as his vocalizer turned into static. His spike swelled and pulsed inside Ratchet’s valve for a moment. His spike then erupted with a large volume of hot, sticky transfluids that quickly filled Ratchet up. He pulled his spike out at the end, another few spurts showering Ratchet’s chest with the purplish fluids.

“Oh,” Ratchet moaned a bit loudly before his frame shook and his systems shut down.

Ironhide was vaguely aware of Ratchet’s reaction as he managed to roll himself off to the side before collapsing into the darkness of a reboot.

Ratchet came back online and rolls onto his side leaned down to kiss Ironhide’s face, while rubbing his chest.

Ironhide opened his optics, grinning. ::Hmm, ah made a mess a’yah.::

::It’s alright, I can wash it off or you can clean it up,:: Ratchet said moving to kiss Ironhide.

::Hmm, ah love yah, Ratch,:: Ironhide said, rubbing Ratchet’s back.

::Mmm at this rate you can put me into recharge like this,:: Ratchet said. His engines purring.

::Sounds good, love,:: Ironhide said, wrapping his legs between Ratchet’s as he continued rubbing the mech’s back.

Ratchet closed his optics, cuddling up to Ironhide. ::MIght have to invite you to just move in.::

“Hmm,” was Ironhide’s only reply as he drifted into recharge too.


End file.
